


six degrees of morimoto shintaro

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It seems that Morimoto Shintaro knows everyone in Japan. Nakajima Yuuto uses this to his advantage.





	six degrees of morimoto shintaro

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je-holiday 2015.

Usually Yuuto tries to leave some semblance of his original self in place, just so he doesn’t look completely shocked when he sees his reflection in the mirror, but this event calls for full disguise.

“ _Damn_ ,” he says, turning profile to appreciate his long, long legs and Kardashian ass that he’s proud to say he didn’t have to alter that much. “I make a fucking hot girl.”

Watching those obscenities drop from his painted lips in such a high voice is weird; he’ll have to make an effort to clean up his language tonight. It’s not ladylike to swear like a sailor, after all.

When he stops to think about it, those are the girls he prefers to be around, but tonight isn’t about him. Tonight is the accumulation of everything he’s worked so hard for over the past couple months, every carefully probing conversation and all the countless hours spent studying habits. There has only been one instance of improper phone conduct, but in his defense they often swipe each other’s phones to play pranks. The latest favorite is changing individual ringtones to questionable English rap songs that really only serve to make Keito blush.

Taking in all of the details he’s spent so long perfecting, Yuuto is finally confident that he’s combined every single feature that’s going to lead him to his end goal: getting Takaki Yuuya into bed.

It’s comical to think about how all of this is for someone he already knows, has known since they were kids, but that just makes it more difficult. Despite the playboy the media paints him to be, Takaki is actually very picky about who he lets close to him. Yuuto can count on one hand how many girls Takaki has dated in his entire life and one of them lost her job over it.

And they were always _girls_. Yuuto’s never put much stock into body parts since he’s been able to change his own whenever he wants, but Takaki tends to stick with the female set. Large breasts, short stature, round face—Yuuto’s narrowed Takaki’s type down to the eyelashes, the whole ensemble staring back at him in his mirror before he blows himself a good-luck kiss and grabs his handbag.

“Holy fuck,” Raiya stops him in the hallway, blatantly addressing Yuuto’s cleavage. “What’s with the Jessica Rabbit getup?”

Yuuto smacks him lightly upside the head. “Don’t look at women like that!”

Leaving his little brother bewildered, Yuuto struts out of his family’s house and down to the neighborhood where he knows Takaki is hanging out tonight. Even under the heavy fur coat he’d borrowed from his mother, he earns leers from passersby that make Raiya’s seem like child’s play. He supposes he should be grateful he had waited until winter to roll out his master plan, when he couldn’t wear low-cut dresses with bare legs and open-toe shoes. He had actually been concerned that he might not be attractive enough, but clearly he hadn’t needed to worry about that.

The seasonal choice is necessary due to Takaki’s heightened vulnerability at this time of the year. Every year from October to March, Yuuto has witnessed Takaki mope around and frown at the couples passing by, clearly lonely and yearning for his own person with whom to spend the holidays and keep warm. It breaks Yuuto’s heart to watch him like this, knowing that there’s someone out there who would happily be that person, yet he’s stuck in the friend zone solely because of his genetics.

It’s easier than he thought to grab Takaki’s attention, though Takaki is only one of many who stare at Yuuto when he walks in the door of the dark pool hall. Takaki’s the one with whom he locks eyes, but it’s with more of a familiar recognition than an appreciation of Takaki’s appearance (which also warrants a onceover, in Yuuto’s humble opinion).

“Takaki-kun!” he exclaims, still unaccustomed to his higher voice. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

The other patrons of the bar simultaneously groan and shoot Takaki glares of jealousy, which has Takaki standing smugly even though he clearly has no idea who Yuuto is. “Good evening,” he says politely, flashing a smile that looks equally confident and shy.

Damn, Yuuto thinks, no wonder girls fall all over themselves every time he looks at them. Maybe it’s because Yuuto has girl parts now, but he’s even more interested in achieving his goal than before. He has to focus to stay on track, because Takaki’s definitely not going to give anything up to some random chick in a bar.

“Nakamura Yuuko,” he introduces himself, tilting his head in the smallest curtsy. Takaki had said once that he thought girls were really cute when they greet people that way. “Don’t you remember me? We met at Morimoto Shintaro’s birthday party a few years ago. You were pretty drunk, weren’t you?”

Takaki’s face lights up and Yuuto tries not to look too pleased; name-dropping Shintaro is the best way to befriend anyone from ramen shop owners to Kpop idols. That kid knows _everyone_.

“Oh, Yuuko-chan, of course!” Takaki rushes to say, gesturing her toward the table he’s sharing with some guys Yuuto doesn’t know. “Please join us. Can I buy you a drink—wait, are you old enough to drink?”

“I am,” he replies, trying not to purr too much as he takes the proffered seat next to Takaki. “I’m friends with Shin-chan’s old baby-sitter, Reiko.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Takaki says, because he knows Reiko. They all knew Reiko, because Ryuutaro talked about her nonstop when their group was first formed. Mostly out of annoyance, since Ryuutaro was eleven and didn’t care much about girls back then, especially ones who spoiled his little brother. “How is Reiko-san doing?”

“Good! She’s married now, with two little girls.” Yuuto rambles off some more true facts about Ishihara Reiko that he’d found on Facebook, gracefully segueing into Nakamura Yuuko’s statistics as Takaki gradually gets more comfortable. While Reiko is a real person, Yuuko most definitely is not; Yuuto had felt that impersonating a living woman would be going too far, but it’s not like Takaki would ever figure it out.

Questioning Yuuko’s authenticity seems to be the furthest thing from Takaki’s mind given how he hangs onto Yuuto’s every word and keeps signaling for more drinks. His friends don’t seem bothered by his lack of involvement in their bar games anymore, not that he had noticed one bit. Yuuto preens under Takaki’s full attention that he never thought he would get, even if he had to change everything about himself to get it.

“It’s really noisy in here,” Takaki says after a couple hours. “You want to go somewhere else?”

 _Yes_ , Yuuto’s brain screams, but all he does is nod with an affirmative chirp. Takaki stares into his eyes a bit too hard for someone who’s had so much to drink, but Yuuto’s not sober by any means and probably reads more into it than is really there.

Yuuto’s heart pounds the entire way to Takaki’s apartment, which he’s only seen the few times Takaki has hosted group gatherings. Takaki looks as cool as usual, huddled up to stay warm and staring straight ahead like he needs to concentrate on the direction he’s going, but Yuuto knows that Takaki is just nervous around girls he likes. Of course, this just means that Takaki likes _Yuuto_ , or at least Yuuko, which has Yuuto so elated that he skips a meter behind, far enough that Takaki won’t see it.

He had expected to have to make the first move once they were inside, but Takaki helps Yuuto slide off the fur coat and his touch lingers, hands sliding down his arms from behind while Takaki’s broad chest presses against his back. It feels incredibly seductive, enough for Yuuto to sigh and lean back into the promising embrace, unaccustomed to being approached by someone so much taller than him.

“Don’t go,” he breathes when Takaki moves to pull away, and the low noise in Takaki’s throat leaves Yuuto shivering as that gentle touch returns to his arms. “I really like you, Takaki-kun. I always have.”

The words sting Yuuto’s heart as they leave his mouth, because they’re so true that it hurts to know they’re technically coming from someone else, that Takaki’s hearing them from someone other than his male group mate Nakajima Yuuto, but then Takaki’s mouth is on the back of his neck and the only difference Yuuto knows is how the sharp surge of arousal settles right between his legs.

It all happens so fast, Takaki’s hands all over him as Yuuto submits to him exactly how he knows Takaki likes it. This is what Yuuto is the most confident about, thanks to BEST and their openness about all things sexual. Sure enough, Takaki’s breaths grow more heated the more Yuuto just stands there and doesn’t react, at least anymore than gasping and turning his head in accordance with Takaki’s attention.

“Yuuko-chan,” Takaki whispers, and Yuuto didn’t anticipate how much he would _hate_ hearing someone else’s name like this, even if it’s just the feminine version of his own. He turns around in Takaki’s hold and presses their mouths together more aggressively than he intends, effectively silencing anything else Takaki might say to Yuuko.

Yuuto swallows down Takaki’s noise of surprise, but Takaki doesn’t do anything to stop him or even slow them down as Yuuto wraps his arms around Takaki and pulls him close, pressing everywhere he can reach and rocking a little to feel more. Nothing about this is submissive and Takaki doesn’t seem to be bothered by it one bit, grabbing onto Yuuto’s hips to hoist him right up into Takaki’s arms where he’s carried effortlessly across the apartment and laid down onto something soft.

His dress disappears over his head and it feels strange to have Takaki’s face in his cleavage until there’s a tongue on his nipple, which he enjoys much more like this. He rakes manicured nails through Takaki’s thick hair and shivers again at the faint moan he feels in such a sensitive place, his legs lifting on their own to wrap around Takaki’s thighs and rub against him.

“Fuck,” he hisses, the swear slipping out before he can stop it, but Takaki just kisses his way up Yuuto’s neck to claim his mouth again, one hand sliding up the inside of Yuuto’s thigh to where only a flimsy pair of panties are keeping him from being completely nude.

He can’t stop the noises from pouring out as Takaki’s fingers dip right under the fabric and push inside him, first one and then another. Takaki whispers something filthy about how wet he is and Yuuto’s body arches in response, rocking back against Takaki’s touch that seems to know right where to apply pressure. Takaki rocks back, grinding hard against Yuuto’s thigh, and Yuuto reaches down to give him some relief, very aware of how frustrated he is right now.

Takaki’s next moan is loud and beautiful and worth everything Yuuto had to do to get here, both sets of hips snapping like Takaki is already inside him. That thought is more than appealing, making him claw at Takaki’s back until the older man yanks down the panties and rolls on a condom. The next thing Yuuto knows, Takaki’s flush on top of him, arms wrapped around Yuuto’s legs as he eases himself inside Yuuto’s female body.

It’s nothing like doing it as a man and Yuuto starts to see the appeal in having girl parts, especially when he comes within the first two minutes and isn’t anywhere near done. Takaki doesn’t seem surprised one bit, just holds onto Yuuto tighter and fucks him harder, little grunts falling from his lips that have Yuuto building up to a second orgasm before he’s ready.

Takaki feels so good on top of him, all around him, inside him; even the weight pressing down on his chest is favorable. Yuuto tries to return Takaki’s kisses but he can’t keep up, lazily flicking their tongues together just to be as close as possible while Takaki pushes and in out of him.

Yuuto gets in two more mind-blowing orgasms before Takaki shudders, snapping his hips three more times and Yuuto rushes to focus his eyes, wanting to see Takaki’s face like this while he has the opportunity. It doesn’t disappoint, the whole experience leaving Yuuto’s skin pleasantly buzzed along with a post-coital throb that’s much different as a female than as a male.

The sharp inhale Takaki makes is a borderline sigh and Yuuto reaches for his face before he can regret what just happened. “You were great,” he coos, stroking Takaki’s back along with his ego, and Takaki visibly relaxes with his head resting on Yuuto’s breasts like their roles were reversed.

His nails rake through Takaki’s hair and Takaki falls asleep easily, leaving Yuuto free to watch him and revel in the feelings he takes away from their tryst. He’d accomplished his goal, made it worth the hours he’d spent preparing for this very moment, but somehow he’s not satisfied. He’d known going in that this would have to be a one-time thing, since he couldn’t keep up the lie for a proper relationship, but now it just seems disappointing.

“Did something happen between you and Yuuyan?” Chinen asks carefully, or as carefully as someone like Chinen can manage. Yuuto supposes he should be happy that Chinen had lowered his voice and waited until they weren’t surrounded by everyone else.

“No?” Yuuto replies, trying to look surprised at the question. It’s been a few weeks since their encounter, but he can’t quite shake how it had left him. “What would even make you think that?”

“You’re both moping around like you lost your true loves,” Chinen says, sounding like it’s the most annoying thing in the universe. “And you keep pretending like you’re not looking at him.”

Yuuto frowns and scratches his head. “Nothing happened between us,” he half-lies; it wasn’t really _him_ , after all. “Wait, he’s moping too?”

“Don’t look so happy about it,” Chinen snaps with narrowed eyes. “Beanstalk or not, I’ll kick your ass if you hurt him.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him!” Yuuto exclaims. “I care about him…more than I should.”

“That much is obvious.” Chinen sighs. “Ugh, just go be miserable together already! You’re both bringing down the morale of our group.”

“What do you even know about morale?” Yuuto starts to grumble, but Chinen has already disappeared. He learns why when he turns to find himself face-to-face with Takaki, looking down at those soft eyes he’d spent so long dreaming about.

“You want to grab a drink after work?” Takaki asks, his voice low and calm as ever, and all Yuuto can do is nod. “Cool. I’ll meet you out back by the fire escape.”

Yuuto spends the rest of the day distracted by his own thoughts, wondering what will happen once he and Takaki are alone. Despite spending so much time together over the years, Yuuto doesn’t know him very well. Takaki isn’t an open person when it comes to his feelings, nor does he let them show. The fact that Chinen noticed he was upset at all is amazing considering how private Takaki is and how unobservant Chinen is.

“Do you remember Ishihara Reiko?” Takaki asks once they get settled at the bar and have their drinks in hand. The first round of many, given Takaki’s somber expression. “Younger Morimoto’s old baby-sitter.”

“Yeah, of course,” Yuuto answers. “I mean, I never met her, but Ryuutaro talked about her all the time.”

“We still keep in touch,” Takaki says, and Yuuto freezes. “I did something really stupid, Yuuto.”

“Wh—what?” Yuuto asks, trying to stay calm. He’s not supposed to have any idea what’s going on, after all. “What did you do?”

“This girl approached me at the bar the other night and said she was a friend of Reiko’s,” Takaki explains, bringing his fist to his forehead as he closes his eyes. “I should have known better! Reiko had never heard of her when I asked, but by that time it was too late. I am so mad at myself!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yuuto assures him, giving him a friendly pat on the arm. “Keito banged his entire freshman class at Sophia and Yabu has his live-in girlfriend. You’ll hardly be the first member with a sex scandal.”

“That’s not…” Takaki looks up at Yuuto and for one shining second Yuuto thinks he’s been found out, even if that’s not possible given the evidence. “I thought Reiko might have this girl’s contact information. We really hit it off and I wanted to see her again. I should have known that the first person I’ve slept with in two years would just be some fangirl trying to get into my pants.”

Yuuto swallows down his guilt at being no better than an obsessed fangirl. “I’m sorry, Takaki.”

“Thanks,” Takaki says, then throws back the rest of his drink. “I really liked her, you know? I don’t usually fall for girls I’ve just met, but something about her was so familiar. She was nothing like any girl I’ve ever been with before.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuuto prods. He can’t help it—he wants to hear more about how much Takaki had liked Yuuko, enjoyed their time together. “What happened?”

Takaki snorts. “It’s just like you to want the details. Let’s just say that on the surface she was kind and polite, but once we got down to it, she was a force to be reckoned with.”

Yuuto tries not to let his pride show on his face. “Lady in the streets but a freak in the bed, huh?”

“Not to that extent,” Takaki counters, wrinkling his nose at the wording. “I’m not into that stuff. I’ve been with aggressive women before, but this was…honestly, it was like being in bed with a man.”

Immediately Yuuto chokes on his drink and Takaki has to pat him on the back a few times and wave to the bartender that he’s okay. As he regains control of his breathing, Yuuto’s not sure that’s the truth, not nearly drunk enough to feel like his world has been turned upside-down.

“ _What_?!” he gets out the instant he can speak.

“What?” Takaki replies casually.

Yuuto lowers his voice. “You’ve been with a _man_?”

Takaki’s face breaks into a grin. “Certainly you’re not going to sit there and say you haven’t?”

“Well, no, but I’m not you,” Yuuto says, fumbling over his words as he tries to come up with some other reason that he would be shocked at this information, aside from the obvious. “I thought you were straight. You’ve only had girlfriends!”

“So has Yabu, and I won’t tell you all the things I’ve done with him.” Takaki laughs as he starts in on his second drink. Yuuto notices there’s another one waiting for him as well, noting that he should get the next round. “Is it really that surprising to you? I thought we just assumed everyone else in the agency was cool with this stuff.”

“Yeah, but…” Yuuto looks over at Takaki’s bright face—somber mood forgotten—and feels his life light up. “I need to tell you something.”

Takaki’s eyes widen as he clutches his heart like a teenage girl at the romantic climax of a movie. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I have to tell you,” Yuuto answers, his mind set on confessing.

Takaki looks like he can’t decide whether to be flattered or confused. “It’s not?”

“I’m a shapeshifter,” Yuuto starts, launching into the explanation he’s only given a few people in his entire life. “I can change my appearance just by thinking about it. I’ve always been this way and nobody knows why.”

“What does that have to do with your feelings for me?” Takaki asks pointedly.

“Nakamura Yuuko was me,” Yuuto blurts out, hanging his head in shame. “I thought you only liked girls, so I gave you one. I spent all year studying what you liked in a girl and created the perfect one for you. I’m so sorry—I didn’t think ahead far enough to anticipate that you’d actually develop feelings for her.”

Takaki doesn’t say anything and Yuuto can’t bring himself to lift his head, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on Takaki’s face. This isn’t how this was supposed to go at all! Takaki was never supposed to find out, but Yuuto couldn’t stand being the indirect cause of his pain any longer. He would rather Takaki be mad at him than pine over someone who didn’t actually exist.

“Yuuto,” Takaki says, his voice strangely clear. “I have three things to tell you, and then I am leaving this bar.”

Yuuto nods in understanding and takes a deep breath before looking up to meet Takaki’s stern face. “Okay.”

“Number one: I already knew that you were magic. I caught you changing your hair color when we were younger. Never told you what I saw or really questioned it since I saw it with my own eyes.”

He pauses, clearly expecting some type of reaction from Yuuto, but all Yuuto can do is nod. Keito had made him prove it several times over before he would believing it, and here Takaki is accepting something he barely caught a glimpse of several years ago.

“Number two: you always, always drink the same thing.”

Yuuto looks at his glass, wondering what that has to do with anything. He’s lugged enough drunk senpai around to know the dos and don’ts of drinking, which include not mixing your liquors. Yuuto happens to be fond of this particular cocktail and orders it all the time— _even while in disguise_.

“Number three: I was with you when you bought that coat for your mother, you moron.”

“Hey, who are you calling a—” Yuuto starts, then stops short as he figures out what all three of Takaki’s statements imply. “ _Oh_.”

“I knew it was you the entire time,” Takaki tells him, his eyes softening as he rests his hand on Yuuto’s arm. “I may not be magic like you, but I pick up on gestures and movements unique to people I spent a lot of time with. I didn’t know why you had put on such an unfavorable face for me, so I just rolled with it.”

“Unfavorable?” Yuuto repeats. “What was wrong with it? She was beautiful and totally your type!”

“She was,” Takaki says, “but she wasn’t _you_. If I’m gonna be surrounded by Nakajima Yuuto’s actions and demeanor, I want his face too…unless that’s also fake?”

“My face is real,” Yuuto assures him. “I only forced those last couple centimeters to be taller than Yabu, I swear.”

He’s so happy to see Takaki smile that he lets out a breath of air he hadn’t known he’d been holding this entire time. This whole thing has turned into such a mess that he’s just glad Takaki isn’t upset with him for lying.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Takaki asks. “Why go through all the trouble of being someone you’re not and making me sneakily guilt it out of you?”

“I really didn’t think you liked men,” Yuuto says sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t kidding about leaving.” Takaki stands up from the table and grabs for his coat, their tab already paid. “The question is whether you’re coming with me or not.”

“I am,” Yuuto rushes to accept, shrugging on his own coat and following Takaki outside. The trip to Takaki’s apartment is identical to the one before, only this time Yuuto’s not trying to navigate dark streets in heels. It’s much more comfortable for sure, even if he’s not exactly certain of Takaki’s intentions once they get there.

It could have been any old visit with the casual way Takaki hangs up their coats, having become tidy in his independence. He flashes Yuuto a smile that has absolutely no malicious intent and Yuuto’s confused for the few minutes it takes Takaki to brew them some tea, wondering if the other man had changed his mind about why they were here.

“You look like someone pulled the world out from under you,” Takaki comments when he returns with a steaming tray. “I thought that was supposed to be my reaction.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Yuuto says slowly, awkwardly standing around while Takaki settles under the kotatsu.

“Well don’t just stand there like a stranger,” Takaki says, gesturing for Yuuto to join him, and Yuuto nearly falls over himself to do exactly that. “Are you always this clumsy around guys you like?”

“Yes,” Yuuto answers honestly.

Takaki pokes him in the arm before handing him a cup. “Stop it. It’s just me. Nothing has changed since six hours ago when we were at work.”

“Hasn’t it?” Yuuto asks, busying himself with a sip. It’s not the best tea in the world, but it’s warm enough to serve the purpose.

“What do you want from me?” Takaki counters, taking his own drink before laying his head down in his arms, blinking up at Yuuto. His bangs fall into his face and Yuuto wants to reach for them, push them out of the way and linger, his own long fingers touching that skin this time.

“You look too cute like that,” Yuuto blurts out. “I can’t concentrate on what you’re saying.”

Takaki scoffs. “I get that a lot.”

“I mean…” Yuuto tries to shake himself out of his dreamlike haze because this is real, Takaki Yuuya is really sitting before him discussing their future together and Yuuto’s not even listening to him. “I want _you_ , Yuuya.”

“How?” Takaki asks calmly, though his eyes defy him. “Do you just want my body? That’s fine, as long as I know that’s all it is. Don’t make me fall for you just to be let down when you don’t want any more than that.”

“That’s…what I wanted at first,” Yuuto admits, figuring that he may as well just lay it all out on the table so there are no more lies. “Then I got it and all I wanted was for you to know it was me, to feel toward me the way I feel toward you, which is more than that…I think.”

“It’s okay to be unsure,” Takaki tells him, and Yuuto lets out a breath of relief that surprises himself. “If you want my heart, it’s yours. If after a while you decide you don’t want it anymore, that’s okay too. I’m a simple man—I can easily move on. What’s important is that you’re honest with yourself. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

Yuuto’s heart beats with each word Takaki says and it’s no longer about the arousal he gets from Takaki’s deep voice or the spicy scent of his cologne; it’s what he’s offering, the trust he’s placing into Yuuto and the risk they’re both taking. This isn’t about sex anymore, and if Yuuto stops to think about it, it never really was.

He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just leans forward and tries to express himself physically. Takaki kisses back and Yuuto feels rushed and calm at the same time, a combustion beyond the level of physics that has him grabbing onto Takaki’s collar just to move their mouths together more slowly. It’s nothing like any kiss he’s had before, taking over his mind while leaving him completely aware of everything around him.

Fingers stroke his cheek and he shivers despite the kotatsu, pressing closer to Takaki for body heat and melting into his arms. All concept of time is gone as Yuuto focuses on Takaki’s lips against his, hot puffs of air escaping with each desperate breath, and it feels like both an eternity and only a few minutes pass by the time they pull apart.

“This is perfect,” he says, because it is. “I just wanna be like this with you.”

“You don’t wanna do it?” Takaki asks, smirking as he rubs his nose against Yuuto’s. “I gotta say, I’ve been thinking about how aggressive you were with me since the _last_ time you were in my bed.”

Yuuto hisses at those words. “For someone who doesn’t want that to be all this is, you’re sure encouraging it.”

“Sex and feelings are not mutually exclusive,” Takaki says, dragging his lips down Yuuto’s jaw to his neck. “But they’re not mutually inclusive either.”

“When did you get so smart?” Yuuto asks, and Takaki scoffs again. “I mean, I’m not saying you’re dumb or anything, but you’re usually not so…philosophical…shit.”

“Yuuto,” Takaki says, pressing the syllables into Yuuto’s throat. “Shut up.”

“Yes, okay,” Yuuto agrees, falling backwards as Takaki crawls up his torso, settling comfortably on top of him. It’s just like before, only there’s a lot more of Yuuto to climb this time, and Yuuto thinks that’s the only comparison he wants to make.

Takaki kisses him again and it’s just as heated, slow and intense as hands slide up his sides and Yuuto comes to life like Takaki had flipped a switch just below his ribs. Takaki’s skin sinks under his fingers and the next thing Yuuto knows is their positions reversed, Takaki lying flat beneath him as Yuuto straddles his lap.

“ _Yes_ ,” Takaki breathes, his face flushed when Yuuto blinks open to look, surprised at how Takaki is so into Yuuto being on top. “Just like this.”

“Just like this?” Yuuto repeats, figuring he’s allowed to talk now. “You want me to ride you?”

“God yes,” Takaki answers, nearly choking on his air, and Yuuto gets to work on their shirts, yanking his own over his head before starting in on Takaki’s.

Yuuto’s pants are barely open before Takaki’s hand is around him, pulling a strangled moan from Yuuto’s throat at the unexpected grope, but Takaki just hums smugly and Yuuto leans down to retaliate with his tongue. This turns around to backfire in his face as Takaki licks him back, luring Yuuto even further under his spell, helpless to do anything except snap his hips into Takaki’s perfect touch.

“Want you,” Takaki breathes between kisses, and Yuuto feels a rush of heat despite being naked on Takaki’s living room floor. “Sit up.”

Yuuto does as he’s told and finds Takaki’s dark eyes locked on him, watching his face as he takes his time lubing his fingers. It’s far from Yuuto’s first time but it kind of feels like it is, his nerves shaking under Takaki’s stare until those fingers press between his legs. Takaki’s gentle probing is oddly soothing, stretching him for all three that have him gasping, reaching back to balance himself on Takaki’s thighs as his body rocks in contrast with Takaki’s efforts.

“You look so good,” Takaki says, and Yuuto’s whole body shudders. “Ride me just like that, please.”

“You don’t have to be so polite,” Yuuto gets out, barely managing a teasing smile with Takaki touching him so deeply.

“I’m the one with manners in bed, remember?” Takaki teases right back, and Yuuto is halfway through an eye roll when Takaki hits something inside him that tears a sharp moan from his lungs. “Oh, that’s nice. Do that again.”

“I’m gonna do that again on your dick,” Yuuto snaps, more roughly than he’d intended, but he can’t hold anything back anymore.

“Wait, let me get a condom,” Takaki says, removing his fingers and leaving Yuuto feeling empty in more than just a physical way, even with his legs spread wide and feet planted firmly on the floor on either side of Takaki’s waist.

“No,” Yuuto stops him, then swallows hard when Takaki tilts his head like he doesn’t understand the concept of going bareback. “I mean, you don’t have to. I know where you’ve been.”

Takaki’s face splits into a grin. “I guess you would.”

The next thing Yuuto feels is Takaki’s cock pressing right where his body is clenching for it, gasping as he lowers himself down onto it, drinking in Takaki’s low groans that he can feel as well as hear. He’s leaning so far back that he can’t see Takaki’s face like this, but that’s not his goal this time and he squeezes his eyes shut as he focuses on finding the right angle and rocking back and forth once he does.

“Yuuto…” Takaki murmurs, and that’s much better. “You feel perfect.”

“So do you,” Yuuto replies, forcing out the coherent words that are followed by shrill moans when Takaki snaps his hips up to meet Yuuto’s bounces. “Yu—u—ya—oh, _fuck_.”

“Your filthy mouth also gave you away,” Takaki says, speaking rough and fast just like his thrusts. “Let me hear more of it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Yuuya, fuck me harder,” Yuuto obliges, and Takaki does exactly that, leaving the rest of Yuuto’s words stuck in his throat. Takaki doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of noise judging by the firm hand that wraps around Yuuto’s cock and strokes it in time with their rhythm.

“Look at me,” Takaki says, his voice even and demanding and making Yuuto’s eyes fly open. He struggles to focus on the man beneath him but it’s worth it when he does, witnessing for himself that beautiful face that’s even more aroused than the last time he’d seen it.

His orgasm surprises him, surging through his body and leaving him tingling from his scalp to his toes. His muscles squeeze around Takaki and Takaki groans low and lengthily, using more force to thrust upward. “Yuuya…”

“Almost,” Takaki says, his hands tightening on Yuuto’s hips. “Yuuto, Yuuto, _Yuuto_.”

That sounds almost as nice as this feels, Yuuto’s sharp inhale accompanied by Takaki coming inside him. Takaki’s entire body shudders beneath him and Yuuto bends forward to feel his closeness again, suffering through the discomfort until Takaki urges him up enough to lie down. Stretching stings a little, but Takaki’s hands are there to rub the strain and soreness of his thighs and ass.

“Do you believe I like guys now?” Takaki asks, and Yuuto snorts. “Please don’t ever pretend to be someone you’re not to get someone to like you.”

“Okay,” Yuuto agrees, snuggling into Takaki’s embrace. It’s all skin and sweat and perfect. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Takaki says, pressing a light kiss to Yuuto’s shoulder. “Besides, I owe you an apology too. You’re not the only one who lied.”

Yuuto raises an eyebrow with his eyes closed. “What did you lie about?”

“I don’t keep in touch with Reiko. I didn’t even know she got married until you mentioned it.”

“You were just trying to get me to confess,” Yuuto sighs. “Understandable.”

“I haven’t actually thought of her in years,” Takaki goes on. “What made you decide to use her, anyway?”

“It’s the Morishin connection,” Yuuto explains. “That kid knows everyone.”

Takaki’s laughter rocks Yuuto like an earthquake. “That is true. Now get up so we can get cleaned up. I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

Reluctantly, Yuuto sits up and blinks to focus down at Takaki. “I hope you want me to stay the night, because the chances of me moving anymore than this are very slim.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Takaki says, so sweetly that Yuuto leans down to kiss him, completely hindering their progress for another eternal few minutes.

The next week, Morimoto Shintaro receives a bouquet of flowers tied with a plaid bow and has no idea why.


End file.
